mreelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pilot (Clocks)
The first episode of Clocks released on June 2, 2008 and written by Series Creator Hanelle Susilova. Plot In 2019, after what appears to be a Holocaust like war Charles Abaddon (A member of the U.N and key political figure) delivers a speech, he claims tonight marks a new beginning, where the United states of America becomes a United America, he says tonight is the lifting of the veil. As the camera pulls away it is revealed the setting for this speech, a city with destroyed skyscrapers, flipped cars, pillars of black smoke; a New York, with no beautiful skyline. At some point before the devastation to the city, at the U.N Headquarters we are introduced to Charlotte Long, who informs Charles he has a trip to Syria next week. Charles informs Charlotte she is to accompany him on the trip, a point of pride for his young assistant. In an old fashioned Clock ship, Rose Viera encounters Seth Prescott. Rose inquires if she can try on one of the many watches the shop has to offer. As she does, Seth and her engage in a conversation; Rose inviters him to a bible studies class at a local church. He initially refuses but Rose leaves him a brochure regardless. Rose purchases a watch and leaves, but not before saying “time is the glue that holds us together”. After her departure, Seth’s co-worker Frank Marquez enters. He asks Seth about the brochure and Seth replies “I don’t think she was REALLY talking about goin’ to church.” Later at the Clock shop, Seth and Frank watch television during their lunch break. They talk about Charles Abaddon, Frank in particular believes Charles should run for President. Seth is less than enthused. Frank discusses Seth’s military background, enquiring if he ever met Charles Abaddon during the war. Seth avoids the question, instead posing one to Frank. A conspiracy theory about how the war started. Frank laughs it off and leaves, whilst Seth stares at Abaddon’s picture on the T.V, clearly there is a history between them. A homeless Marianne Carter informs her homeless friend Roy Walker she has a job interview. Roy gives her some words of encouragement before her interview. The interview does not go well due to Marianne’s homelessness, and after her departure the interviewer, Mr. Jameson wipes his hand with a handkerchief. On her way home Marianne is attacked in an alley way, the attacker appears to be Charles. Later Roy comforts Marianne, she refuses to go to the Hospital or to the Police despite Roy’s insistence she does. Back at the U.N Charles takes in the sights of the city from his office. He briefly talks to his wife over the phone informing her about the trip he is to take soon. The following morning he awakes and is greeted by his wife Sydney and son Thomas. They talk of Charles’ world travel, and Thomas asks if Charles will teach him a new language. As the conversation turns, it is suggested Sydney and Charles are having problems. Charles insists they will move past it. Later Charles conducts an interview about his trip to Syria, the interview turns hostile as Keith Harold of the post baits Charles into a discussion about Syrian refugees. Charles asks him to leave. Seth visits a cemetery; he places some cigarettes by the grave before turning to leave. As he leaves he notices he is being watched by an unidentified man with binoculars. Once the man realizes he has been spotted, he gets into his car and speeds away. Later the man who was watching Seth sits in the basement of the New Church of Christ. There are seven others with him; including Rose and the alpha-male of the group Ron Luther. Ron asks Rose if see convinced Seth to come, she thinks so. They need Seth for something Later, Seth heads towards the church. He meets Rose outside but does not enter. Instead Rose invites him out for coffee. Over coffee Seth and Rose talk about his past, and the war. Rose later asks what Seth’s connection to Charles Abaddon is as he looks at her suspiciously. Seth heads home and is greeted by his pet cats Foe and Friend. Seth notices he is being watched through his window. Seth tires to pursue the stalker but he loses him in a crowd of people. A month after Marianne was attacked; Roy and Marianne watch television together. Marianne begins to have stomach pains and gets to her feet. She collapses. At the hospital later on, Roy checks in on Marianne who is unconscious. He tells Marianne he leaves her. She begins to convulse as Roy watches on. After Marianne awakes, she tells Roy she heard what he said. The Doctor interrupts, and informs Marianne she is pregnant. Some point after Charles’ trip to Syria he greets old friend Mark Kline. Mark wishes Charles luck ahead of a speech he has coming up. Charles later confronts Charlotte about her behaviour; it seems different since they got back from Syria. He asks if it’s because of what happened over there and she confirms his theory. He tells her nobody will find out, and it’s just between them. Later Charles receives a phone call from Roy Walker, Roy tells Charles he knows what Charles did to Marianne Carter. Charles looks at a photograph in his office. His wife interrupts. They talk about their earlier conversation. She tells him everything happens for a reason. As she looks at the picture Charles tells her he’s tried to put it behind him. But it still haunts him every day, when he closes his eyes he sees her. He can’t forget. It is revealed the photograph is of Marianne Carter. We see Charles purchasing flowers from a small flower shop. He places them in an alley way, the same alley way Marianne was attacked. Charles tells his wife Sydney he hopes every year it will happen; he hopes he will see the man that did that terrible thing to her. He hopes he will see his father. Appearing Characters Charles Abaddon Marianne Carter Seth Prescott Roy Walker Charlotte Long Rose Viera Ron Luther Doug Hayes Frank Marquez Sydney Abaddon Mark Kline Reception Writer and Creator of the series Hanelle Susilova, as well as fans of the show have often stated that the Pilot ranks amongst their favourite episodes of Clocks.